Object work lists can provide a user with a graphical representation of objects which can be accessed by a user. However, conventional techniques for presenting objects in an object work list are limited in the number of objects that can be simultaneously presented to a user. To access more objects than are displayed in a first view, users need to scroll or navigate in order to access objects not displayed in the first view. Moreover, it can be difficult for a user to decide which objects require immediate attention and, in cases of objects displayed in connection with personal work lists, it can be difficult for a user to decide which object first requires his or her attention.